Interview with a pupeteer
by RamenKitty
Summary: A selected interview with one of the little known characters in the RE series. please RReview.


A short little thought on a little known character.  This is (At least I'd like to think) a prelude to my participation in a great undertaking with CassSpaz- (good writer, read her stuff or else) and…well you'll just have to wait and see about that. 

Enjoy.

------------

I'm not a bad man.

            I want to start the interview off with that.  I'm not evil incarnate, I'm not Satan; I'm not even…well a minor imp. I'm simply a man who's doing his job. 

I have a family, a son, nieces, and nephews.  My family name…well it goes back for quite some time.  

No, I'm not going to bore you with the details-sir-although I'm sure you'd find them fascinating you American prig.   You people…you think winning a few wars and feats of arms qualifies you even…remotely to compete on a world arena?

You're so young…

            But I'm not here to address that am I? Put away that tape-recorder son, you're going to have to give this interview from memory.  Don't fuss now, I won't contradict what you say, its not like people are going to believe in me anyway. 

Ahem.

            I'm responsible for a lot of death.  I'll admit that straight out to you.  I'm the one at the heart of most of the major assassinations within my corporation.  Those who usually conduct these assassinations end up disappearing-so I wouldn't bother tracking them down for in-depth investigations of how they did it, or their feelings, or any of that clap-trap you Americans care about. 

            I'm going to smoke now.  Don't look so disgusted son; it's not that filthy a habit.  Now, What about them? Well William Birkin was responsible for his own end, even you can see that…no don't shake your head! He was insane.   Marcus saw Red Shadows in his breakfast cereal.  The Ashfords wanted everybody to be on their personal staff-

            All the people that I hire are insane? What about Albert Wesker you say? Well Albert…I'm proud of Albert Wesker.  He had us quite foxed until recently.  Really, I must give him credit-he's adapting to his new powers quite excellently.

However, he lacks-focus.

            You have to understand-he's obsessed with Killing Christopher Redfield.  Oh, don't shake your head and pretend not to know him! Glory boy American hero-each time he walks on stage the women swoon and sigh and the men desperately wish for half of his glory…his prowess.  He's one sided because he works for…well he works for the side of good if you want to get politically correct. What neither he nor Albert seem to realize is that There's MORE then these two sides.

You're nodding your head. Its good to see that most of the American people aren't insane maniacs obsessed with death and decay, or died-in-the-wool soldiers who only live to "serve and protect." 

            That brings me to the Ashfords…by god-they were fun! The whole bunch of them.  They couldn't relate to some obscure branch of royalty from some obscure corner of Europe.  Did their death cause any political issues? Hardly.  Minor, minor English nobles are hardly a blip on the royal radar if you know what I mean…

Ah, there's the tea.  You do like Earl Grey don't you? I prefer it with a little honey myself…but then again I've always had a sweet tooth…

            Oh yes, my company's history.  Well The Mansion was a rather bit of nasty business. I'm still not completely certain as to what caused it-although most accounts deal with improper laboratory practices by my employees-

You agree? Wonderful! Americans are stupid.  They're going to poison the whole-

            Oh. Well you agree that those in my employ are.  Well that's all right. I guess with what's going on in Chicago you can't blame me can you?

Tell me, do they actually have the city sealed off?

Excellent. 

            I want to close on a final point before I continue.  I'm not an evil man, but a manipulative one.  An evil man wants to destroy the world-I simply want to get what I want.  People have caused it…almost-bondesque. You're chuckling. Good sign.

Oh dear, you spilled your tea into the carpet…

Now now, don't grip your chest like that it's most unbecoming.  The toxin you ingested should be working quickly.

            It's new; so on behalf of my scientists, I'd like to ask-how does it make you feel? No, honestly-I'd like to hear it from you.  Searing pain? It's supposed to cause searing pain.  The mutations come later-once they get you under a microscope.

See, they're very good about that.

            Where was I? I almost forgot! Please forgive my manners sir-although I must say that lying on the carpet vomiting don't make yours any better…

Yes! My closing.

            I intend to make the world better to make it safer for people.  Sometimes in order to do that you must bring out the worst in humans-they'll be the death of the planet after all. 

Raul and James will take you down to the labs now-don't roll your eyes at me.  They're quite good at what they do…

            I'm very good at what I do.  I've been doing it for quite some time.  That's the key somewhat young man.  Knowing what you were put on this earth to do and doing it. 

I'll be seeing you shortly myself.   You know how it is; I have to teach a bloody class to a bunch of no-talent students.  Need to make sure to rise the next generation as good as the last and all….

I must say I had fun. I hope you did too.  I'll definitely be looking forward to reading the interview when it's published.  Yes, don't beg son, yes-goodbye. 


End file.
